Raven's Poetry Book
by ARavenPoet
Summary: A collection of poetry Most with slightly creepy themes. I'll try and update every week.Now Up, chapter5 Jericho's past
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the first chapter of a poetry fanfic, I didn't write them specifically for teentitans, but I think a few of them work anyway. I am hoping to write a book of poetry, so constructive reviews or just plain nice reviews would be great :-D

Hope you like the first poem and I hope it doesn't suck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the night air found her

Her slow and mournful tone

She's the one left standing here

Survivor, all alone

She opens her eyes gently

So not a tear's released

She can only pray that please

Her friends are left in peace

She takes her breath of frozen air

The child that fell afoul

Raised her head unto the skies

And from her lips a howl

A human in the wreckage

One thing she'd lest forget

A human standing, feared and frail

She'd finally paid her debt

It didn't take her long at all

To finally see the truth

The person standing sick and frail

Was her, the troubled youth

Her eyes plunged into pools of black

As fear fed on her heart

She left her body far behind

Her heart and soul did part

She'd smelt the flames and petrol

She'd sensed the death bomb strike

She'd felt a dead heart beat with hers

She'd seen her die with fright

The child saw death approaching

A sight of which had been

Predetermined by the man

Who'd created this scene

She heard a shriek from Earth within

Knew what it signified

Had the Earth had done this itself?

It's private suicide?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, tell me in a review if you want me to continue or not.

ARavensPoet


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I want to say a huge thanks to 4 little Halflingers who convinced me to carry on with this. . This is the first of two poems that I'll submit today because they're so short. R&R people!

Grey stone,

A raven's feather,

Coloured glass,

Soft heather.

The smell of worn leather

The sound of a sparrow call

Taste the history upon your tongue

See a story that tells it all

A horse galloping on land so sweet

Hear the clinking spurs

Foxes and other animals killed

To dress the king in furs

Grey stone,

A raven's feather,

Coloured glass,

Soft heather.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the second of the two chapters I promised, hope you enjoy reading it. R&R please!

In a time before time 

When dragons weren't so sparse

Gryphons flew up in the sky 

And unicorns grazed on grass

And golden hoofed horses

Ran free just like the wind

'Till hunters arrows struck them down

So to the grass were pinned

Luckily a foal escaped

Gold tears flew down her cheeks

Malevolent vultures round her head

Glass rolled down their beaks

Sudden fear gripped her heart

Telling her to run and dart

Forcing tiny feet to start

Like body and soul were ripped apart


	4. Chapter 4

Yet another of my random poems which, yet again, has nothing to do with teen titans. So please R&R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbness fills the air tonight

Do you dare a sound?

Numbness kills the air tonight

Blood will run unfound

His tears will never run tonight

His corpse will show no pain

A glassed eyed stare to shatter souls

His heart won't beat again

A piercing heartbreak all it took

Pushed over the line

Hung himself from gallows high

The rafters made of pine

He will never notice

What impact his life made

Now his Mum will spend her life

Hurt, shattered and afraid

"What was he thinking?" they all ask

"His greed and selfish ways"

He thought he did 'what's for the best'

His last thoughts through the days

Does he know how wrong he was?

How many people cared

Does he know the pain he caused

Their pain and their despair

But he did something worse than that

Perhaps the worst of all

The female that had broke his heart

He never got her call

"Dan, it's me, I'm sorry

For all the things I said

I didn't really mean those words

Please, lets make up instead"

"I didn't mean you're foolish

Or that you are worthless

I beg of you, forget our fight

Please don't do something reckless"

"I love you really, understand

I wasn't thinking straight

I really want to know you better

Don't let this be our fate"

"Please, oh please Dan, answer me

Please pick up the phone

I guess I'll see you Monday then."

And then the dialling tone

He never got her message

And if you hope that you'll die too

Remember this before you die

That somebody loves you


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my loyal reviewers, sorry it's been so long! Anyway, here's the next poem, and this one's about Jericho's past. Read and review, and no flames please! Thank you, now on with the poem… ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jericho (Poem) A blonde boy cowers beneath his sheets 

Only four or five

Fearful of Daddy's "cuddle"

How did he survive?

The tall man barges his way in

Cursing to the moon

His sick perverted fantasies

Of seeing his mute son swoon

He rips the soft quilts off the boy

Who wears green striped pyjamas

Subjected to this torture

So his Daddy will not harm us

The evil man pulls his son

Roughly into a kiss

An infant who shouldn't yet know

How an adult's tongue twists

The boy's shoved face first into the bed

The grown up's pleasure zone

Not a wife or Mum in sight

Who'll hear the old man's groan?

The boy cries out, no words appear

Silence meets his pain

His tears and scars will eternally show

His pure blood falls like rain

His Dad stands up and laughs out loud

Proud of what he's done

Killed inside the trusting spark

That lay within his son

"You love your Daddy's midnight hug

Don't you little one?"

The boy stares up with wide jade eyes

Love for his Father gone.

Yet in the back of his small mind

Lies the nagging doubt

That he's being punished, so it's not wrong

If he won't tell, Dad won't shout

But what will happen in his years

The hurt will still remain

And cannot look in his Mum's eyes

Still will not speak his pain

For fourteen years it has continued

The musician's nightly pain

He now knows it's wrong, but cannot stop it

Gives in for Daddy's gain


End file.
